


What We Do For Love

by Smolfryz



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2020, Lovey-Dovey, Oneshot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, hardcore handholding, snuggles and cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolfryz/pseuds/Smolfryz
Summary: Just a cute one shot of Amy taking care of a very sick Rosa who is being a lot more compliant than the last time.  This was requested from Tumblr, so here you go anon. :) Hope you like it. ♥
Relationships: Rosa Diaz (Brooklyn Nine-Nine)/Amy Santiago
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	What We Do For Love

Being a detective in the Nine-Nine, you had to have a certain kind of skill. You had to have a sort of toughness and ability that outmatched your enemies. You even had to have the wit and intelligence to track down and confront a criminal if need be. That’s exactly what Rosa Diaz was most days and she was good at it. However, today, she was a different kind of person - someone not even her own girlfriend would recognize. Falling ill to the flu wasn’t something Rosa was used to or would recommend and even to this second, she refuses to believe she’s sick.

“Rosa,” said a concerned voice. It was around 5am and Amy was startled awake by a loud sound that sounds as if her girlfriend was trying to get rid of some demon that was possessing her. She raises her head, looking over through the darkness at a curly haired figure that had her head hanging over the bedside down in a trashcan. “Are you okay?” Amy sits up as she wraps herself in the comforter and places a hand on Rosa’s shoulder. She could feel how hot Rosa was and not only that, but how clammy her skin was, too. 

It was nearly impossible to say anything because every time Rosa tried to open her mouth to speak to Amy about her situation, she would end up upchucking lunch and then dinner. Her stomach was barely empty and all she could do was sip on water because it was the only thing she could stomach. “You’re burning up. Let me go get the thermometer and a cool rag.” Amy was always so doting, and Rosa was getting used to it. Being weak like this, however, was something she wasn’t getting used to being in front of Amy. 

This is the second time she’s been like this since she’s known the woman and both times it’s been embarrassing. Rosa is usually strong and nothing phases her, but here she was, leaning over a trash can, puking her brains out. Or at least that’s what it felt like. The nausea was worse than actual throwing up though, Rosa admitted. She would rather go ahead and get it over with and moan and whine for hours like a baby. Taking in a deep breath, she pulls back her dark curls and sits the can down before laying back on the sweaty sheets. 

_Ugh, I feel like I’m dying,_ thought Rosa as her eyes studied the ceiling. She heard footsteps returning and she looks over to see Amy’s figure and the light suddenly turns on from the bedside table. “Here,” said Amy as she comes around to Rosa’s side and places the cool rag gently across her forehead. She wipes the sweat away and Rosa instantly closes her eyes, feeling how the cool water temps drastically make her feel better even if the nausea was still there. Rosa opens an eye and looks at the thermometer in Amy’s hands. 

It was the expensive one she bought a while back and Rosa didn’t know why exactly. Amy explained that because it was medical grade, there was no risk of cross-contamination and it was normally pretty accurate with readings. _It better be for being over a hundred bucks._ Rosa thought as she feels the little probe being placed in her ear. With Amy this close, she didn’t know if she had the flu or just a cold, but it was definitely something that she could potentially catch. Rosa was becoming a lot more acquainted with getting sick, so admitting that she was, has became a lot easier.

A small beep was heard and Amy pulls the device away to check the reading on the screen and she looks at Rosa. “103,” she said with a soft voice. “I’m calling Captain Holt. You’re not going into work today.” Rosa groans before feeling a huge wave of nausea once more. Her head was spinning and she knew she couldn’t work in this condition. Rosa could barely see the time on her phone due to her vision being skewed. Rosa hadn’t missed a day of work day in her life and she wasn’t about to let some little sickness deter her from her personal duties.

“Check it again. I think you misread it,” said Rosa as she threw a pointed finger at the device. “Diazs don’t get sick.”

“You’re throwing up and your skin is on fire, Rosa.” Amy said as she took the rag and turned it over and placed it on the woman’s neck. “Even Arlo can tell you’re sick.” She looks over, seeing the white lab who laying next to Rosa in the middle of the bed. His head was resting on her legs and all she could do was reach down and pet him. Their bed had been large enough for all three of them, but Arlo was the one who took up most of the space. Amy and Rosa didn’t mind it though because they both loved him like he was their child. “I didn’t _misread_ it.”

Amy takes her phone off charge as Rosa tries to gather herself to sit up. She can hear Amy dialing Captain Holt’s number and it pains Rosa that she has to call in sick. If she could, she would risk going in today, but she knew that everyone else would just force her to leave. “What am I supposed to do all day while you’re at work?” asked Rosa in a soft whisper, but she was hushed immediately when Amy raised a hand. She could hear Holt’s voice on the other line, groggy from sleep but the concern slowly came through.

The conversation was brief and simple like most of the conversations were with Holt even over the phone. “Okay, I’m staying with Rosa today as well. She’ll need me. Yes, I understand. Thank you, Captain.” Rosa is looking at her as she hangs up and Amy sighs, taking the rag that slid into the sheets. “Just lay back.” she said, taking Rosa’s clammy hand into hers. She felt bad for Rosa, because being ill isn’t fun. She knew that Rosa had a pretty tough immune system, so she was sure this had to be something a lot more extreme than the normal run of the mill cold.

“What you’re going to do is rest and get better,” said Amy as she trailed a finger through Rosa’s sweaty curls and brushes them out of her eyes. “I’m going to take care of you today.” Amy places a small kiss to Rosa’s forehead and gives the other woman a comforting smile. She knows the consequences of being this close to her while Rosa was in this condition, but she didn’t care if she ended up sick herself. It was worth being able to spend the day with Rosa.

“Thank you, Ames.”

“If there’s anything you need, just ask me.”

“I would like something small to eat. Maybe crackers?”  
  
Crackers had always been the best choice. They would be easy on Rosa’s stomach and the salt would help nausea. She gives her a little nod and pets Arlo as she heads toward the kitchen with the same rag as before. Amy knew all the tricks, so she needed to make sure that Rosa had something in her stomach. Instead of water, Ginger Ale or some kind of light colored soda would work. They didn’t have Ginger Ale, but Sprite was always second best. Amy takes the 20oz bottle of Sprite, pack of salty crackers and damp rag in her arms back to the bedroom.

“You’re absolutely amazing,” said Rosa as she gave Amy a look of relief. She could tell that Rosa had been suffering, but Amy was about to make it better, if she hadn’t already. It may have been early in the morning, but she knew that Rosa’s comfort show would ease her back to sleep. Amy turns to the flat screen hanging on the wall in their bedroom and turns it to some random I.D. channel show that was airing on Hulu even though Rosa has seen them a thousand times over. If she wasn’t careful, Rosa probably knew how to bury a body and get away with it.

With a little smile, Amy slides into her side of the bed and Arlo makes himself comfortable between his moms. He rolls over on his back, and Rosa couldn’t help but laugh. Leave it to her girlfriend and dog to make her life ten times better than she was a few moments ago. “Oh, Arlo.” said Rosa as she rubbed his belly and he kicked his leg signaling she was hitting the right spot. Amy chuckles and lays the remote between her legs and hands Rosa the packet of crackers and sighs. “If you feel sick again, let me know.” She hands Rosa the cool rag from before and Rosa smiles, giving her a nod.

A few hours had passed and Rosa had slipped into a quiet slumber. The pack of crackers was half eaten and Amy was thankful that she was able to get something in her empty stomach. Every time Rosa thought about food, she wanted to puke and she knew the feeling all too well. Amy smiles and gives Rosa’s shoulders a few light kisses as the sun finally starts rising over the city. She knows that Rosa isn’t out of the woods yet, but she could be feeling a little better since she hadn’t thrown up in so long now. That right there was a feat in itself.

Rosa stirs in her sleep and she rolls until she’s facing Amy. There’s not a day that goes by that Amy feels a huge sense of love and passion for this woman, so taking care of her like this was not a big deal even if Rosa sometimes made it out to be one. “Hey,” she says as she sees Rosa’s eyes flutter open and stifle a yawn. She can hear Rosa’s soft groans, taking her hand and lacing their fingers almost immediately as if it was instinct. “Are you trying to get me infected?” asked Amy with a little laugh. She sees the little smile on Rosa’s face, but before she could say anything, Rosa rolls back over and aims her head into the trash can again.

“I’m so sorry, Rosa.” said Amy as she sits up and places a comforting hand on Rosa’s back. The sound of someone vomiting wasn’t always kind to Amy’s ears as it was anyone else’s, but she did what she had to in order to make sure Rosa was okay. “I know you’re sick. I don’ t know what else to do for you.” Rosa shakes her head at Amy’s words, constantly warding off her concern. She didn’t want Amy to worry so much all the time. Even if she can act like a huge baby when she’s sick, she’s able to take care of herself. “You gotta take your medicine now.” Amy informed as she checked the time.

Stopping suddenly, Rosa looks over her shoulder and wipes her lips clean from icky gunk and shakes her head. “I’m not taking any meds. I’m feeling better.” Of course, that was a lie, but Amy knew that. She sighed and reached over on her table for Rosa’s medication that was prescribed. It was some liquid that she had to take and Rosa knew exactly what it was. It was that nasty pink shit that had a chalky texture and a iron-y aftertaste. It was nearly impossible for Rosa to take it and not want to throw up in the process.

“I’m not taking it,” said Rosa as she pulled away from Amy’s reach. 

“Rosa, you need to do it properly or else you won’t get better.”

“I’m perfectly fine!” Rosa said surely as she sat up, but she had sat up so quickly the dizziness affected her nausea and she felt it again. Her stomach flipped and she held onto what she could and practically knocked the bottle of medicine from Amy’s hands in a childish manner. 

“Oh my god. Stop. Don’t make me call the squad and have them come over and do a full-squad hold down,” said Amy and Rosa could feel the sting of her tone and knew that Amy was serious. She was doing this out of love right? How annoying. If she didn’t comply with Amy’s demands, however, she would feel the wrath of Terry and Jake who would have her held down on the floor and have Amy force feed her the medication. The image in her head was nothing but pure torture to her.

“You wouldn’t…” said Rosa quietly and she narrowed her eyes.

“Watch me.” Amy grabbed her phone and held it out to show her. “I have Terry’s number on speed dial and he already knows how you are when you’re sick.”

 _Dammit. She’s got me there._ Maybe she should just suck it up and take it? It took several minutes of quiet debating in her mind, but Rosa finally submitted to Amy. She sighs heavily, taking the little plastic cup filled with the thick, pink and chalky tasting medication. This wasn’t some kind of Pepto even if it looked like it. This was way worse. “You can chase it with Sprite if you want,” suggested Amy as she pointed to her drink on the table beside her. Rosa nodded and held her nose before throwing back her head. The taste was awful. 

Just as she expected, and it took everything in Rosa to not think about what it normally did to her. She pushed through and grabbed the Sprite next to her and took a giant swig of it. “Goddamn, that was disgusting.” Rosa’s face twists into a sour expression and it leaves Amy giggling at the reaction. “You’re terrible, you know that?” Rosa says playfully and leans over and touches shoulders with Amy before relaxing. She can feel her entire body melt against her pressed pillow. She wasn’t going to admit to Amy that she feels a little bit relieved that she was able to take the medication because she thought for sure she was going to throw up again just from the smell of it.

“I care about you Rosa,” said Amy as she reached a hand down to lace their fingers. Even if they had both missed work due to Rosa’s sickness, she was quite happy that she was able to spend time together with her. “And I also love you.” A light shade of pink dusted Rosa’s cheeks and she wasn’t sure if the heat she was feeling was due to the fever or her evolving feelings for this woman beside her. Clearing her throat, Rosa caresses the back of Amy’s hand with the pad of her thumb and smiles.

“You love me that much, you’ll risk getting sick too?” she asks and grabs the open pack of crackers and sticks one in her mouth. Rosa sighed and shook her head in disbelief because Amy has done some crazy things before, but never did Rosa think she would risk being succumb to illness, but Amy only smiled at her at the question. It was always one of Amy’s fears, but she was glad that this beautiful woman was willing to stick it out with her even in the most desperate times when even Rosa couldn’t pull herself out of bed.

“Hey, Amy…” said Rosa as she pulled their laced hands up to her lips and kissed the back of Amy’s. She can feel Amy becoming comfortable against her, so there was no way to stop her now if she was willing to risk it. Amy had already decided a long time ago she didn’t care. “I appreciate you taking care of me. I love you, too.”


End file.
